


Whoosh

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: With every death, there is a beginning.





	Whoosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkistin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkistin/gifts).



_Whoosh_.

  
The monitor is a flat line, the code called moments before. In the cold, violet room, the only life present is his own. As the trauma fellow, Hap is the one to officially pronounce this woman dead. But there’s something here with him, something…

  
( _Whoosh_.)

  
A feeling, a presence. Something that makes every hair on his body stand on end. Hap looks at the body, yellow stethoscope still in his ears.

  
The patient’s heart is completely silent.

  
Still.

  
Like a quiet lake in the dead of winter.

  
And yet –

  
( _Whoosh…_ )

  
Something left her.

  
Dr. Hunter Aloysius Percy’s life, begins.

**Author's Note:**

> For @larklikesstuff. I decided to limit myself to a drabble, because for some reason I write freer and more… idk. I started writing something that got so verbose and technical that it lost all the emotion that I wanted to put into it. Plus, I love the challenge of 100 words.


End file.
